Accused Blues
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: Elwood is accused for murder. Naturally, he didn't do it. T to be safe. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Prologue

Accused Blues

Prologue

A/N: Hello I'm Tuba. Please take into note that this is my first fanfic. Well... the first one I've ever posted... _Don't hurt me..._

The household lifestyle of Dr. Robert H. Finingen was that of a normal household lifestyle. As the years went by Dr. Finingen went to work and came home.

As a surgeon the doctor had a lot of stress. Unfortunately, he took that stress out on people . That was the sole reason he was still single.

He lived alone. He did his usual schedule.

But, if one was to see the activities in the house on August, 5th they would have seen a tall man wearing dark sunglasses and a black suite pull out a gun and shoot.

And, if someone was to be in an earshot they would have heard the shot break the calm silence.

But, no one was there.

A/N: The brothers'll come next. TTB


	2. Cars and Cops

Accused Blues

Chapter One

A/N: Love Elwood. He likes cars about as much as I do. Anyway, I'm not one to leave a prologue alone for long. So, enjoy...!

---------------------------

Elwood and Jake Blues were in the Bluesmobile driving down the expressway. No police cars following them.

It had been two years since the tax fiasco. They both, plus the band, had been thrown into the slammer. But, since all they did was resist arrest they had only gotten two years.

Also, somehow they both got out on one for good behavior.

They don't know why, but, the police had kept the ruined Bluesmobile stored. So, when they got it back Elwood went crazy and started to fix it.

The main body was intact but it needed a new motor, windshields, bumper, tires, ect. Though, somehow, Elwood fixed it within six months.

So, here they were driving in the totally restored car.

"I don't know how you fixed this thing, man." Said Jake. "I mea, was it really worth it? Go out and buy a new car. What's wrong with that?"

"Wouldn't feel right." Replied Elwood.

Jake knew that Elwood wouldn't give up the Bluesmobile if there was a fighting chance.

A police car pulled up behind them and turned on their sirens.

Elwood made a face and hit the wheel. "Cops!"

Jake looked over his shoulder at the cops. "We didn't do anything!"

Elwood smiled. "For once. Should we pull over?"

The cops rolled down their window and started shooting.

Elwood floored it. "Guess that was a no." He continued driving at high speeds dodging the other cars. Hr looked at Jake. "What did you do!"

"What did _I_ do!"

Elwood dodged another car. "Well, usually when we are in this position you did something."

Jake looked at him, dead serious. "I didn't do nothing!"

Elwood didn't respond. He turned the wheel hard heading straight through a fence and on to a closed road.

---------------------------

A/N: It is possible to fix a car with that much damage. That's how my mom got her first car. R&R!


	3. Unfinished Roads

**Accused Blues**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** I can't believe it! I had almost given up on this one, when a thought hit me. So, here I am. Sorry it took so long... hehe. I edited the original writings a little. Just one thing, I officially named the man in the prologue Dr. Robert H. Malcolm. Okay? I'm trying to actually write something interesting. I think I hit a few chords on other stories so I'm going on. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I can dream can't I?

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two**_

**T**he car flew down the road, the only thing to prove that it had really been there was a trail of dust that had been unsettled, and a car with two cops in it pursuing it. The Bluesmobile turned wildly, due to it's driver, hanging on to the wheel like a professional. Which, in his own right, Elwood was.

The brothers were in there usual car chase positions. Elwood at the wheel, being the lord of all drivers, and Jake putting his life into his brother's hands and hoping that it would work like it usually did. That usually involved some sort of negative comments and possible dirty looks. The closed road didn't have any asphalt on it yet. It was dirt. The police were having trouble with that.

The police kept swiveling on the road, unable to get their bearings during a high speed chase on a dirt road.

Fortunately, that wasn't Elwood.

"You'd think they wouldn't have been on a dirt road before." Said Jake, eyeing the cops.

"They might not have..." Replied Elwood and without warning, twisted the wheel and pulled a very tight but, effective U-turn. Dust went flying and the cops couldn't see for a few seconds, which was just enough for the Bluesmobile to go rushing past the newer cop car and down the road.

"Gee, thanks for the warning!" Jake yelled sarcastically. The world rushed on by them as the car went down the road.

"Your welcome." Elwood smiled. That soon faded when about ten other police cars headed into their line of vision, lights on and sirens screaming.

That would have normally scared any common criminal, but, the brothers had been chased by all of the Chicago police, the FBI, the military, the navy, _and_ the SWAT team. Not to mention a bunch of bloodthirsty Nazis. Ten police cars was nothing.

Elwood turned the wheel violently and the car followed suite, heading for a turn that Jake really hadn't noticed was there until they had taken it. The normal dust trial repelled against them and showered over the police.

The road before them was even worse then the first unfinished road they had beheld. It had been cleared over vegetation and it was a dirt road, but it hadn't been completely smoothed down. The car bounded up and down with the ripples of the road. But, they managed not to change the direction they were going. Which, compared to the police who seemed to be voting whether they should get on the road or not, seemed to be a much greater progress.

Eventually though, the police did decide to pursue, but, Jake and Elwood's distance between them was big.

Shots started piercing the air again and Jake ducked. More shots rang out and Elwood looked behind them for a second.

"Oh no you don't." Said Elwood and started moving the wheel frantically. The Bluesmobile moved twitchingly along with it.

"What?" Asked Jake.

Elwood turned the car impulsively before replying, "They're trying to hit the tires." He smiled. "_Trying."_

They went along further down the road, the black and white cars gaining distance between them. Elwood followed the short uncompleted road. They could just see the expressway before them.

Before they even had time to celebrate, a few more police cars came rushing through the fence and onto the bumpy road in front of them.

The Bluesmobile turned to the right wildly at the last moment onto an unfinished bridge. The raced up that for a few seconds before Elwood hit the brakes furiously.

"Holy..." Said Elwood.

"Shit." Concluded Jake.

The bridge had, all of a sudden, stopped. There was a gap of about seventy feet and then the bridge was continued. The unfinished bridge was resting above a working expressway, caring flowing.

They sat there for a few long seconds. Jake looked at Elwood. He was staring at the gap with a certain concentration. He new that look. "Oh, come on El we don't even know that we've done!"

Silence.

Elwood stared at the gap for another second and then threw the gear shift into reverse.

"Wait...!"

Elwood shot backwards about 50 feet and threw the shift back into drive. "Got to get this just right." He muttered.

Jake new this was coming but, didn't like the idea. "You're not seriously going to--"

Elwood hit the gas and the Bluesmobile jolted forward.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Whooo!! No Elwood is not going insane!


	4. Unfinished Findings

**Accused Blues**

_By Tuba321_

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three**_

They sat there for a few long seconds. Jake looked at Elwood. He was staring at the gap with a certain concentration. He new that look. "Oh, come on El we don't even know that we've done!"

Silence.

Elwood stared at the gap for another second and then threw the gear shift into reverse.

"Wait...!"

Elwood shot backwards about 50 feet and threw the shift back into drive. "Got to get this just right." He muttered.

Jake new this was coming but, didn't like the idea. "You're not seriously going to--"

Elwood hit the gas and the Bluesmobile jolted forward.

Jake covered his eyes as Elwood steered the car toward the gap. One look and he knew he might scream. _Although,_ he thought _I don't think he'd kill us on purpose._

Elwood, for his part, was trying to be as in tune with the force as possible. And that meaning trying to do one thing at exactly the right time.

When they hit the ledge they both felt the tell-tale jolt of the car leaving solid ground. The car went flying.

It didn't go 70 feet.

The car only went to about 55 feet(an unusual distance for a car) before sailing 2 feet and hitting the ground.

Elwood, concentrating, slammed down on the brake and turned the wheel to the right, sharply, so the car would be drifting to the left.

Jake, eyes covered, knew none of this until they hit the bridge wall.

Opening his eyes he found that they were right back to where they had started, off the highway, at the base of the unfinished bridge. His jaw dropped.

After a few minutes of pure shock, he realized that Elwood hadn't said a word. He turned to look at his brother, who, by the looks of it, had hit his head when they had slammed into the wall and was currently unconscious.

This was a terrible thing, because the unfortunate wailing of sirens was behind them.

"This is not my day." He muttered.

-------------------------

_This is my day, this is my day…_ Officer Thomas Matthews kept thinking to himself. He was, in fact, in the lead of cars that had almost nabbed the pair in the car ahead. But, wouldn't you know it, they dived off a bridge. So now he had to drive all the way back down the bridge, past the dirt, on to the highway, and be right back where they started.

_Okay, this is my day, but there are a few **minor**__setbacks._

_Hopefully._

He had been working on this case for about, oh, only three years. The cops in the office(fulfilling their jobs of standing around the water cooler and eating donuts) called it the _One Who Got Away_ case. Matthews had been hoping to change the title to _The One Who Got Caught_. So, naturally when the call came about a Dr. Robert Malcolm being murdered by a tall, black suited man, he jumped to handle it once and for all.

Once he knew the description, he asked around all the jails. Pretty much every jailer in the jail just outside of Chicago knew the men. Heck, they even gave more of a description then he would've guessed. The Blues brothers, the jailers had told him. Due to their good behavior and being in the band, they had been allowed to keep the suite, tie, sunglasses, and hat. Not only that, but they were released early.

That was a dumb idea.

For the year that they were in prison, all murders ceased. The story on the _One Who Got Away_ case was that each murder was the same, forced poisoning, and, just to make an impression, a slashed X across the back of the fallen man's shirt. Details were important, none murdered were female, none were famous, but they did seem to have something in common, they all had origins from Germany.

"Hey! What does this do?" Said an annoying voice.

Matthews turned slowly toward, his poorly picked partner. His name was Marcus Jason. Marcus was about 5 and a half feet tall, had eyes that seemed to pop out, and a mouth that declared, "I'm loud and I know it." Matthews hated these kind of people, he had a short fuse which meant a shorter patience. "That's the police scanner." He said with a forced calmness.

"Oh." Marcus said, as if that was that. After a brief moment of silence, he started again. "What are we doing here again?"

Twitching, Matthews answered. "We're busting two suspects."

"Oh." Said Marcus again. "Then why are we shooting?"

_Will you just SHUT UP!?!?_ Thought Matthews thought furiously. He didn't know why but Marcus just had the most annoying voice he'd ever heard. No matter what Marcus did it sounded like intentional and annoying yelling.

Apparently realizing that he wasn't getting an answer, Marcus went on. "If their suspects, then I don't think we have any proof. So, if we don't have any proof we shouldn't be shooting at them, to take them to jail for something that we don't know that they did."

Silence.

"Hello?"

-----------------------

Finally reaching the downed, black-and-white car, Matthews finally had an answer for Marcus besides, _You're annoying and don't know what your talking about._

"Marcus, you know why we're suspicious? These two people are criminals. One for an armed robbery. The other for being the worst traffic hazard in history. Another is that they both dived off a bridge to avoid being caught." He sighed. What could Marcus say about that?

"We were shooting, you know." Said Marcus so a-matter-of-factly that it took almost all of Matthews concentration to not pound him over the head then and there. Seeing the impending rage, and ignoring it(as usual) he went on, "We pulled up, turned on the siren, and started shooting. They probably didn't want to get killed."

Matthews didn't answer, he just got out of the still-running car and inspected the scene before him. A black-and-white 1970s dodge police car. It looked as if someone had worked very hard on restoring and keeping it in good condition.

It was empty.

He groaned loudly and as all the other cars showed up, practically yelled into his radio, "It's empty!" Groans were followed from officers who shared his ambition.

One officer, Stevenson, called over the radio, "Should we take it in, sir?"

At that moment Matthews watch decided to beep twice, indicating pretty much all of them were off shift. To his mild amusement, a chorus of other beeps were heard from closer cars. "Nah, paperwork'll take hours." He sighed. "Let's go home."

Cheers sounded from a few cars.

Walking to his car, he past Marcus. He hadn't seen him get out. Not like it mattered. When Marcus walked over to the car, Matthews decided to let out some of his steam. "Get your own ride!" He growled and pulled away.

If there had been a shout from Marcus, Matthews failed to hear it from the unison of all the cars driving away, none stopping.

---------------------

In his uncomfortable position, Jake groaned. Laying in the trunk of the car, stretched out as far as possible(which wasn't much) he realized how much he hated the luring darkness.

At the thought of being arrested _again_ for something he probably didn't do wasn't pretty. So he had grabbed Elwood, opened the trunk and hopped in. About two minutes after he closed it, the sirens came. Silence didn't last long after a loud "It's empty!" was heard. Then the usual sound of cars driving away were heard.

Elwood, to the left of Jake, shifted unconsciously. Obviously feeling as uncomfortable as Jake, possibly worse.

Thinking about Elwood, Jake had another few startling moments of shock at what his brother had just done. With that came the revelation that he did it to escape something that they didn't do. Both of them had purposely tried to lay low as much as possible. Neither one of them could have done something.

Next to him, Jake heard shuffling and a groan of, "What happened?"

Not facing him Jake replied with, "Man, you have no idea." With a sudden thought coming to mind he added. "Let's get outta here."

He tried to open the trunk pushing against it with what might he had. Unfortunately, that didn't work and he had the sinking feeling that he didn't think this through enough.

Fortunately, Elwood had. Pushing against Jake enough to tell him to move, Elwood worked his magic. Due to the dark he had to feel around the door for what he was looking for until he found it. The latch to the lock. Taking out a piece of string, he placed it under the latch and pulled. Not only that but he kicked the door. Finally, if fell open.

A cop was standing outside.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** For anyone's information I based the Marcus character on Eddie Deezen after a night of watching 1941.


	5. New Recruit

**Accused Blues**

_By Tuba321_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter Four_**

It occurred to Marcus' ironic and unruly sense of humor that both the suspected men had popped the trunk open and were staring at him. For, some reason he wasn't surprised in the least. Things like that always happened to Marcus. His partner refuses to give him a ride because there was no one in the car and he had to take out the anger one someone. But, here he was standing before the two men that had caused his loss of ride. Go figure.

For the men's part, both had their heads out of the trunk and were staring at him. One, a seemingly shorter guy, was staring at him with either anger or surprise, possibly both. The other guy stared at him lazily, like a guy who just woke up. Not just that, he didn't look as if he cared.

Marcus thought about himself and figured that he might look odd, being a cop who wears a brown leatherish jacket, black pants, and tennis shoes. The only sign that he was a cop was the gold-looking badge, shining boldly in the little sun. After an interesting meeting with the chief of police the chief told him that he was an exception in the dress code. Marcus knew why, they didn't want others to know that they'd hired him as a police officer. That was okay with him.

Jumping out of the car, the shorter guy, yelled, "Who are you?!"

"Marcus Jason." Announced Marcus brightly. This apparently, annoyed the short guy greatly.

"What does that mean!? Are you a cop or what?!" Shouted the man angrily.

Marcus looked at the other man, still in the car. An intervention from any brutal beatings would be nice. Apparently his pleading look was noticed. The taller man took one look at each side of him, including up and down, and jumped out of the car calmly. "Jake." He said, apparently to the other guy.

The other man, Jake, kept yelling at Marcus about what they've been through and how they didn't do anything for once. Marcus backed off.

"Jake." Said the tall guy, louder then before.

"WHAT!?!" Jake practically screamed at the taller man.

Not being able to see due to them both wearing glasses, Marcus assumed that the tall guy was staring the other man in the eye. While doing this he said simply, "There are no cars."

"What?" Not only Jake said it, but Marcus too, unable to understand.

The man, spoke confidently as if he had been through this so many times he knew what he was talking about. "Think about it, if they knew we were in the trunk what would they do? Wait around until we come out or force it open. Not," He added. "ask one guy to stand around waiting for the trunk to open while others hid." He looked at Marcus, or more specifically, the badge. "You are a cop though, right?"

Just as brightly as before Marcus said, "Yeah!" Even more brightly, he added. "You guys didn't do it did ya?"

The men stared at each other and then back at Marcus. "Do what?" They said in unison.

"The murders for three years to a bunch of German guys." He said it fast.

The tall guy nodded as if he got what he was saying. Jake, however, started pacing muttering something that sounded like, "Looks like we found another crackpot."

Ignoring the pacing Jake, the tall guy said, "So what's your story?"

Looking up at the tall guy he decided to tell him. "We got a call to go looking for you guys. So while we were looking for you, I asked my partner 'How come we're shooting if we have no proof?' and he got all mad at me and I guess when he saw the car empty, he got madder and left me here."

The tall guy smiled and laughed. "Don't you hate it when that happens?" Marcus laughed too. Extending his hand the guy added, "Elwood Blues."

Taking the hand, Marcus said, "Marcus Jason."

Jake's pacing had continued but, he had also added talking to himself. Elwood and Marcus stared at him. Elwood pointed, "That's Jake."

_Jake_ thought Marcus afraid of more frightening moments_ I should remember that._

Suddenly, the subject of Marcus' thoughts stopped pacing. _Oh no,_ he thought _he heard me. I don't know how but he heard me._

Fortunately that wasn't the case as Jake questioned, "What murders."

"The newspapers called it _The_ _One Who Got Away_ case." Said Elwood, apparently informed or a regular reader of the local newspaper.

"_The One Who Got Away_?"

"Yeah." Confirmed Marcus.

"So, wait, what do you think about us?" Asked Jake, the question directed at Marcus.

Marcus thought carefully, thinking about his abandoned and ignored thoughts during the chase. "I don't think you guys did it." He said honestly.

They both looked at each other, wondering what they should do with him. "I'd like to help." He added.

Once again they looked at each other. Marcus had a feeling that one had a reason for him not to come, and one had a reason that he could.

--------------------------

The reason they couldn't bring him for Jake was, basically, that he was way to annoying for him to handle. Elwood's reason for him to come however, was more practical. Neither speaking, they both knew what each other was thinking. Elwood's reason was that basically, you didn't find a kinder cop then this annoying, unorthodox fellow. Not only that but, he could help them get into the police records and figure out why they were accused.

Elwood won.

Jake muttered, "Fine." before stalking off toward the Bluesmobile.

They were ready for action now.

**TBC…**

**A/N: ** The army of three includes two blues singing brothers, and a nerdy cop. Wow.


End file.
